There are many instances in which an individual may be bed ridden. Not only may the individual be bed ridden because of advanced age, but also because of illness or injury.
Bed ridden individuals have to have some way of urinating. The urination is not always controlled by the individual, but may occur involuntarily. This means that the person will soak the bed, thereby requiring changing of the sheets and the mattress. Changing of the sheets and mattress is definitely a time consuming and costly operation.
There is a definite need for the employing of some type of device which will function to collect the urine and prevent passage of the urine through the bed sheet and on to the mattress. Previous to this invention, there has been no known type of structure to achieve this result.